


Seven minutes in heaven with the Felt

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: St Patrick's Day was always busy at the Felt Manor. It also happened to be the perfect time for Trace and Fin to rope everyone in to playing a ridiculous party game. Who will you end up in the closet with?





	1. 00: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Homestuck writing piece, dear lord, I'm a bit embarrassed that I wrote one of these massive Reader inserts, but after seeing a lot of Homestuck Seven minutes in Heaven centred pieces, I realised that the Felt seriously lacked something like this! So, here's my contribution - you can now play this silly party game with the leprechauns.
> 
> I've only dabbled in writing Reader Inserts a little bit, so I hope it's okay and not too cringe-worthy to read!  
> Reader is Gender neutral.

Seven minutes in heaven with the Felt

St Patrick's Day was always busy at the Felt Manor. The ultimate holiday for the leprechauns, and the huge building was looking greener than ever, if that was even possible with its emerald colour scheme. A huge party had been thrown to commemorate the event, and the fun, music and drinking had been going on for hours on end.

You'd been invited to the gathering by Doc Scratch himself, to which you were surprised. You were friends with a few members within the felt - and Snowman in particular, you'd known her since before she joined. She’d probably had a word and got her way to allow you to be there, or something. Although, there were a few different people around, who you assumed must be other close family and friends to the felt, as you didn't personally recognise them. It wasn’t often like the Felt to invite outsiders to their parties, but for a celebration such as this, there might have been loopholes.

By this time in the party, it was late, and things had settled down a bit, the gang were taking seats around the foyer, making idle chit-chat, finishing their drinks and such of the like. Trace and Fin were in the centre, whispering to each other as they were about to announce a party game surprise.

You were sat on a plush chair near a fireplace, across from Snowman, who you'd been spending most of the evening with. You took a sip of your glass of water - you'd be damned to touch anything alcoholic, after seeing its effects claiming a few partygoers. Eyeing the two shark leprechauns, you were curious as to what they must be planning. Trace caught your eye, and he cocked a brow and grinned toothily in your direction. He then nodded to Fin, who tapped on a wine glass to bring the room to attention.

"Hear, hear, everyone! We have an announcement to make! We're going to 5tart a favourite party game, and everyone'5 taking part!" Fin and Trace grinned at each other once more, sharp teeth galore.

"F3llow F3lt, you will all n33d to gath3r an it3m to r3pr3s3nt yours3lf, and th3n w3'll put th3m all in this backup hat." Trace produced a black hat, strikingly resembling Diamonds Droog's from the Midnight Crew.

"Then, one by one, the vi5itors will clo5e their eyes and fi5h out an item. Whoever they get will join them in a clo5et for 5even minute5!" Fin finished explaining the rules, as members of the Felt looked at each other.

"Of all games, why did it have 7o be 7his one?!" Crowbar scowled. "7his is degrading."

Fin chuckled. “Don’t you 5tart complaining. I for5ee you'll get lucky this evening!"

Crowbar shook his head and groaned before he started looking for something to put in the hat. The visitors - including you - were told to shut their eyes, and you did so. The other felt members secretly dropped an item each inside the hat, it was a little unnerving just how many items it seemed could fit inside it.

After dropping their own items inside, Fin and Trace ordered the visitors to gather around, so they could take turns blindly picking an item out of the hat.

You were both dreading your turn and looking forward to it. Who you'd end up with was now out of your hands, unless you could just pick up the item that corresponded to someone you liked. You had to admit, okay, there was one felt member who took your fancy a little. Maybe a lot...

When everyone was ready, you suddenly found the hat flung in front of you, held by a snickering Trace.

"Aft3r that look you gav3 m3 3arli3r, I think you'll b3 p3rf3ct to go first." He couldn't keep the smirk off his face tonight. "Go on, I know th3r3's som3on3 h3r3 you want."

Great. It was now or never, you supposed. Plunging your hand into the hat, you felt around at the items inside. Everything felt different, but after some hesitation, something in particular caught your attention.

You grabbed the item, and pulled your hand out of the hat to reveal...


	2. 01: A Coffee Cup

…A coffee cup!

You smile at the tiny porcelain cup in your hand. It was yellow, with an unmistakeable number 1 printed on the side. An item such as this could only belong to one member of the felt – Fast talking Itchy.

“Well, looky there!” Fin snickered, knowingly. “Itchy, you’re up!”

It took no less than a second for the speedy leprechaun to dash his way to the centre. He was jumping up and down, and he looked really pumped. “Looks l1ke 1t’s my lucky day!” he sneered, grinning at you, and with no hesitation he grabbed your hand, and sped over to the closet.

You didn’t have a lot of time to think much, or get embarrassed, you were in the dark space in no time, right up close with Itchy. 

“5even minute5, ya’ got that?!” Fin called from outside, as Eggs set his spare egg timer to count down the time.

Number one wasted no time in striking up a conversation. “So then, (name), How does 1t feel to be 1n a t1ght space w1th the speed demon?” He chuckled, his mouth close to your cheek.

You hadn’t expected the closet to be this small, for one, how were people like Cans going to fit in here? But the close proximity to your secret crush right now was making you heat up and tremble, and Itchy could tell.

Your voice hitched a little as you tried to speak. “It’s…well, we’re certainly close.” You mentally scolded yourself for stating the obvious, and you felt Itchy’s chest vibrate against you as he stifled another laugh.

“You sure seem to l1ke 1t though, you’re warm as ever.” You felt him move a hand to your side, rubbing against you gently. You clamped your mouth shut to prevent yourself from uttering any weird sounds, and you were blushing furiously by this point.

“Y-yeah well…” you started mumbling, but Itchy pressed a finger to your lips before you could continue.

“Now, let’s cut to the chase. Th1s game 1s supposed to 1nvolve mak1ng out. 1 don’t want to waste another second w1th ch1t chat.” 

Your heart was racing so much now, maybe even as fast as Itchy could run. Before you had another second to think, Itchy had sealed your lips with his.

The kiss was rough and demanding, as you’d expect from someone with his speed. He held the back of your head with one hand, as the other stayed firmly on your waist, grabbing at your clothing. You melted into his kiss, using all your strength to push back against his lips.

He suddenly slipped his hand under your clothing, and you gasped in the surprise of feeling his cold hand on your skin. This gave him the perfect chance to slip his tongue into your mouth, tasting you and exploring his newly claimed territory. You let him dominate you, and at such a speed your lips were moving against each other, you felt they must have been far bruised by now.

In the midst of the heated kiss, the door was suddenly flung open by Trace and Fin, and the latter snapped a photo of you and Itchy, tangled in each other’s arms. You pushed Itchy away from you as quickly as you could, but it was too late, as Fin was snickering and waving the Polaroid photo around. 

You and Itchy just looked at each other from the distance, blushing and panting, a small string of your saliva still connecting your lips. He smirked and wiped it away with his hands before licking his lips, and you swallowed hard.

“Now that’5 how you play the game! You 5ure know how to lead by example!” Fin shouted as he showed the picture to you both, and if it were possible, you went even redder. Itchy gave a little embarrassed laugh, before turning back to you.

You studied his face, his lips were chapped a little, and his cheeks were rosy. Smiling at you, he offered his hand, which you quickly took, laughing nervously as the other members of the felt hollered and wolf whistled at the photo Fin had taken. 

Itchy leaned in close to you once more, and took your chin in his hand before grinning at you, ear to ear.

“(name), let’s d1tch these losers. My room, whaddaya’ say?”

Fin and Trace snickered at each other as they watched Itchy pick you up and speed away from the room, knowing the evening had gone exactly as they’d planned.


	3. 02: A Teddy Bear

…A teddy bear!

You pulled out a small blue teddy bear, with a number 2 embroidered on its tummy. You smiled at the cute little plush, you knew instantly who it belonged to. The slowest member of the Felt, and your secret crush – Doze. 

“Oh boy. You pick3d Doz3! B3tt3r g3t him ov3r h3r3 b3for3 tim3’s alr3ady up!” Trace clicked his fingers, and in the blink of an eye, Itchy raced over, holding Doze by the arm, who hadn’t even noticed he’d moved. 

“Here’s the slowpoke!” said Itchy, dumping Doze down in front of the closet. “You’ll have a heck of a time try1ng to get h1m to do anyth1ng!”

Doze slowly blinked at you, and gave you a small smile. “2hall we……go in2ide?” 

You smiled back, he was so kind and adorable, despite his slow and steady pace. Trace rolled his eyes and ushered you both inside as quickly as he could, and then Eggs started the timer as the door was closed behind you.

You heard a thump as Doze sat down in the closet, and you decided to do the same, before speaking to the leprechaun before you.

“I hope you’re okay, Doze, with those other guys rushing you around and all…” You were quite upset at how Doze got treated by some of the other members of the Felt, because of his pace. He was the polar opposite to Itchy, and the others often complained about him getting in the way or being a liability because of how slow he was. 

Much to your surprise, when Doze answered you, he spoke in a regular speed. “Oh, don’t worry, (name). And be2ide2, I’m not 2low all the time, I can un2low my2elf whenever I like.” He smiled in the darkness. “It’2 2weet of you to look out for me like that, though.”

You felt your cheeks heat up a little at his words. He thought you were sweet? That was sweet in itself. You heard Doze yawn, and he spoke a little slower this time.

“I’m kind of…tired. Un2lowing my2elf ware2 me out a bit...” You heard him shuffle around on the floor. “I’m too tired to ki22 and 2tuff…but…would you like to…um…cuddle with me in2tead?” 

Your heart sped up, part of you had wondered if Doze knew what this game was supposed to be about, and it was clear as day he did. You couldn’t believe your luck though, he wanted to cuddle with you? You swore his cuteness was going to kill you one of these days.

With a new found confidence, you shuffled over to where Doze was on the floor, and sat next to him. “I’d love to, Doze.” You smiled, and you could just about make out his smile next to you in the darkness. 

Then suddenly, you felt arms around your waist, and you were pulled towards Doze, who now had you sitting in his lap. He loosened his arms a bit, to allow you to get comfortable, and when you were, he rested his head gently against your own.

The sound of his content, slow breathing was almost lulling you to sleep as the pair of you were huddled together in the corner, and you’d never felt happier.

You didn’t even notice the door open, or the camera flash, as Trace and Fin found you and Doze asleep together on the closet floor. They exchanged glances, and Trace put a finger to his lips, smiling at his shark-like colleague, and then shut the door again.

“It’d b3 unsavoury to disturb a sl33ping coupl3, wouldn’t you agr33?”

“Yeah, I gue55 you’re right. Be5ide5, we 5till got a picture!” Fin pulled the Polaroid snapshot out of the camera, and showed it to Trace, who giggled.

“Damn, th3y’r3 kinda cut3.”

“I know, it’5 a little annoying, really!” Fin chuckled and showed the picture to the Felt crowd, who ‘awww’ed and ‘ahhh’ed in unison at the adorable scene. Trace then cleared his throat before announcing.

“Okay th3n, now the clos3t is fill3d, w3’ll hav3 to mov3 som3wh3r3 3ls3. 3v3ryon3, go to th3 oth3r foy3r!”

Fin started ushering everyone out of the room, leading them to where the game would continue. Trace was last to leave, and as he did, he took a last glance at the closet before snickering.

“I think th3y’r3 going to b3 in th3r3 a long time.”


	4. 03: An Anglerfish Keyring

…An anglerfish keyring!

Looking at the tiny fish in your hands, it’s clear as day to you who this belongs to. It even resembles the owner, who was already right next to you, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that you’d picked his item.

“W3ll, I’ll b3, (name), you got m3!” He put the hat down and smiled wide, his pointy teeth jutting out in all directions. Man, Trace looked like he had a bite on him.

Fin elbowed his friend in the arm, giving him a side-eyed grin. “Lucky you, gettin’ (name), huh?” The two sharks exchanged glances, and it made you a tad suspicious.

“Com3 on3, l3t’s g3t start3d…” Trace held out his hand to you, which you quickly took. You could swear you saw a hint of blush on his cheeks, but he turned himself away from you before you could get a better look, and hurried over to the closet.

Eggs started his timer as the pair of you went inside, and as the door was closed, Trace’s demur dropped completely, and he suddenly broke out into apology.

“Look (name), I’m r3ally sorry you’v3 3nd3d up in h3r3 with m3…”

The taller leprechaun backed himself into a corner of the closet and slouched against the wall. What did he mean, he was sorry? You were happier than ever to have picked your favourite member of the Felt. Why was he suddenly treating this like it was a bad thing?

What if he didn’t want to be in here with you? Had you messed something up by choosing his item, or something like that? Before you had chance to speak, he finished his sentence.

“F-Fin and I rigg3d this gam3…We made sur3 you’d pick my it3m. I…” He stopped talking again, and you heard the shuffle of his feet. When he spoke again, he was much closer to you than before.

“I..I just want3d to b3 in h3r3 with you, that’s all…”

Your heart jumped at his closeness, you could just feel his breath on your face. He suddenly pulled back, and you felt almost disappointed. 

“But, it’s okay if you want out. I understand if you didn’t want to pick m3…W3 don’t hav3 to do anything.”

Trace wasn’t expecting what happened next, you lunged for him and wrapped your arms around his back. You couldn’t just stand there and let the poor shark think he’d done wrong. You felt him tense up in surprise, but it wasn’t long before his arms found their way around you and he held you close to his chest.

“I…I tak3 it you don’t mind this, th3n?” He asked with a nervous chuckle and a blush on his cheeks. 

You rested your head against him, and you whispered. “Trace, I’m so happy to be here with you. You know I…” You paused momentarily, was it too soon to be revealing your true feelings for him?

On second thoughts, no, to hell with it. This close to your crush in a darkened room, you had nothing to lose, and nothing to hide. You smiled into him as you continued.

“I…Really like you.” 

You felt Trace’s grip tighten around your form. “R3ally? You m3an that?”

“I do. I like you.”

The shark leprechaun’s hands then made their way to rest either side of your face, and he tilted your head up so he could look at you. “I r3ally lik3 you too, (name). I want to shar3 my charms with you.” 

You couldn’t help but grin as he leant down to nuzzle your head with his face affectionately. He then cleared his throat, and spoke once more.

So…um…can I kiss you, th3n?” He smiled down at you, his pointed teeth glistening in the dim light coming from the crack under the door. You hid your laughter; Trace certainly didn’t waste any time cutting to the chase. 

You nodded, and without a further word he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to yours, being careful not to catch you on his teeth. You tilted your head back, returning the kiss softly. You could feel the heat radiating off his face. 

Before you could get any further, the closet door opened, an Fin snapped a photo on his Polaroid camera. “Time’5 up, lov3birds!!” he laughed, waving the photo around.

Trace rolled his eyes at his colleague, before turning to you and smiling, his cheeks still very red. “Can w3 sit tog3th3r th3 r3st of th3 3v3ning?” 

You chuckled and took his hand in yours. “Of course we can.”

From then on, Fin took over running the game, as the night sailed on, you sat cuddled in Trace’s lap, talking, laughing, and even stealing a few chaste kisses when no-one was looking.


	5. 05: A Shark Tooth

…A shark tooth!

There was no doubt that this item could only belong to The Felt’s resident shark look-alike, Fin. You found yourself grinning down at the pointed fossil, you’d been lucky enough to pick your secret crush.

“3y h3y h3y, looks lik3 it’s you, Fin!” Trace gave a friendly punch to his colleague’s right shoulder, who stifled a chuckle in response.

“Naturally, (name) i5 so lucky, of cour5e they’d fi5h up my item!” The shark leprechaun turned to you, bowing slightly and holding out his hand. “5hall we?”

You couldn’t help but smile at his attempted humble gesture, and swiftly took his hand, grinning back at him. “Of course.”

You were full of excitement as Fin walked you over and into the closet. There was always a glint in his eyes that spelled mischief, and his signature shark toothed grin sent shivers down your spine. He’d taken your fancy since you first spoke to him on a visit to the Felt Mansion several months ago.

“S3v3n minut3s you two, and b3hav3 yours3lv3s!” Trace snickered as he shut the door and then Eggs started his egg timer to count down the game time.

Standing in the dark, you were soon enveloped by a pair of strong arms, as Fin leaned in close to you. You felt yourself heat up immediately at the contact; he certainly wasn’t wasting any time.

“5o, correct me if I’m wrong, but a little fi5hy told me that you’ve got a fancy on me.” 

His voice was smooth, laced with a seductive tone. Of course, Fin could see the future trails for anyone he liked, so nothing could get past him. You chuckled as his breath tickled your ear.

You decided to play with his temperament a bit, but kept your tone sarcastic. “Oh, I don’t know where you’ve got that idea from.”

He gave a low hum, and he moved one of his hands to trace along your cheek. “Well my dear, there’5 not much that goe5 on around here that I don’t already know about. I already know what we’re going to do in here.”

“Really, now? Well I don’t believe you.” You teased. 

“Perhaps I 5hould 5how you then, and prove it?” Fin moved his mouth closer to your neck, his teeth grazing it ever so slightly, making you shudder.

You quickly nodded, granting him the permission he desired. With that, he moved his face away from your neck, up towards your face until he was level with you, and then passionately fused his mouth with yours.

You kissed him back, laughing slightly as you felt his teeth graze against your lips, although he was gentle enough to avoid hurting you. He kept his grip around you strong, and before long you found yourself being pressed against the closet wall by a hungry shark.

You felt so warm, enveloped in Fin’s embrace and his kisses never seized in taking your breath away. He snickered as he found the chance to slip his tongue between your lips, exploring every inch of your mouth, and you gripped tighter onto his strong form, your heart beating furiously in your chest.

Lost in the heat of the moment, you didn’t notice the door had opened until a bright flash blinded you momentarily. The pair of you turned around to see Trace standing the in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear as he held Fin’s Polaroid camera.

“Didn’t I t3ll you to b3hav3 yours3lves?” The third member of the felt chuckled as he took the picture print out of the camera. “Look at the stat3 of you!”

Looking down at yourself, you realised your clothes were skewed and out of place. Glancing over to Fin, he chuckled as he straightened out his shirt and waistcoat, before retrieving his hat from the floor – wait, you’d knocked that off?

You felt your face flush again as Fin turned to face you once more, and placed his hand on the back of your waist, giving you a knowing wink.

“Come on, out of th3r3. G3t a room upstairs if you have to.” Trace laughed as he began showing the other members of the felt the photo he’d snapped, and Fin lead you out of the closet.

“Hmm, you know, I think Trace might be on to 5omething there.” The shark leprechaun smirked. “What do you 5ay?”

It was an offer you couldn’t refuse, and playfulness got the better of you as you plucked Fin’s hat from his head once more, and made a dash for the door. 

“You’ve got to catch me first!”


	6. 06: A Feather

…A feather!

You gazed at the fluffy object in your hand, it was small, and must have come from a relatively small bird. Trace and Fin looked at the feather, and then looked at each other confused before taking glances around the room. 

"Who put th3 f3ath3r in?" Trace asked to no-one in particular. It didn't seem like anyone was owning up to the item you'd pulled. You were trying to work out who, of all people, would even have feathers like this on hand.

"I could have 5worn I knew who you were going to pick." Fin muttered, annoyed that he hadn't seen this coming. "I mean, I was pretty 5ure you'd end up with-"

"Th-that's my...item." 

You and the Sharks both turned in the direction of the sudden voice, belonging to a very nervous Die.

"I-I just had the...the feathers fr6m my chickens...s6...yeah, it's me." He clutched on to his voodoo doll tightly, looking at the floor slightly embarrassed. 

Fin chuckled. "5o I was right, after all!" He put his arms around you and Die. "Come on, to the clo5et with you both!"

You were promptly lead over to the closet, Die was keeping his head down, his gaze away from you. It made your heart sink a bit, seeing him upset. You'd grown to like the eccentric leprechaun over the times you'd visited the mansion, but by his body language, it didn't seem like the feelings were mutual.

From his disposition it was clear he was very unhappy with the situation.

Fin ushered the pair of you inside, and after he'd finally pushed Die into the closet behind you, Eggs set his timer, and the door was slammed shut. 

Standing in the darkness, there was nothing but silence for what seemed like an hour, even with the game only lasting seven minutes. You sighed. There was a part of you that had hoped you could get a little closer to Die, even if during most of the party he was very elusive. 

If anything, you were surprised he'd even agreed to join in with the game, and not escaped to a different timeline to avoid it. The atmosphere in the dark room was silent and tense, and you felt a little upset at how this was going, maybe you’d not even-.

Your train of thought was halted when Die suddenly cried out to you.

"(Name)...I..." His voice hitched in his throat as he tried to put words together. "I'm..I'm s6 s6rry y6u g6t stuck with me!" He almost shouted at you, pain present in his speech.

Before you had a chance to respond, more words flooded out.

"I can leave y6u al6ne! I'll just...I'll stick this pin and be g6ne! A-and then y6u can escape me...and my...stupid weird stuff" Die sniffed, he sounded like he was going to burst into tears in any moment. "I kn6w y6u'd never l-like me anyway...It was stupid f6r me to play this game..."

You sighed - the poor guy was freaking out, and getting the wrong impression entirely. What could you do from here? Trying to talk to him might just make him timeline jump, if he gets the wrong idea again.

Without much more thought, you raced over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Die hadn't expected your move at all, and he found himself heating up at the contact. He trembled in your arms as he tried to find the words to speak again.

"(Name)....(Name)?!" He was almost too shocked to hold you back, but after a few seconds of steadying himself, his shaky arms wrapped around your back, and you sighed happily, resting your head against his chest. You could feel his heart beating, and it was going absolutely crazy.

“Die, don’t be so hard on yourself. The truth is…I really like you. I, I was hoping I’d get put with you in this game.”

Die could hardly believe his ears. He was so overcome with shock he didn’t even realise what was coming out of his mouth. “So you’d…you’d make out with me in h-here?!”

His words came as a bit of a shock to you, too, and you felt your face flush at the thought of kissing Die in this small space. All you could stammer was, “I…yes?”

You didn’t have time to rethink what you said, because next thing you knew, you felt lips pressed against your own. Die’s kisses were messy, a clear inexperience on his part, and you could feel him shaking against you as he held you closely against his body. Steadying his shoulders with your hands, you smiled and kissed him back, guiding him through it.

You couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at his trying attempts, his teeth grazing your lips every so often, and he squeaked a bit when you started running your hands up and down his arms. You loved everything about Die, all of his quirks and mannerisms, and sharing a moment like this with him was a dream come true.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, as the door was flung open, revealing not just Fin and Trace, but Crowbar too?! 

“Huh, well 7ha7’s some7hing you don’7 see every day.” Crowbar huffed, before mumbling something about losing a bet. Trace grinned at him and held out his hand.

“Pay up, tricorn. I had a good f33ling Di3 would g3t lucky tonight!”

Fin was still chuckling at the pair of you in the closet, now separated and blushing furiously as the crowd looked on. “Out you come, you two!” 

Die followed you out of the closet, and you soon felt a tug on your sleeve, and you turned around to see Die looking at you shyly.

“C-can we…g6 t6 my r66m? I-I just…want t6 spend m6re time with y6u…away fr6m the 6thers.” He quickly averted his eyes, blushing deeply.

“I’d love to, Die.” You smiled and took his hand, reassuring him. He smiled back at you, before leading you out of the lounge towards his bedroom.


	7. 07: A Handkerchief

…A handkerchief!

You looked at the neatly folded green fabric in your hand. Now, who could this belong to? Eyeing around the room at the felt members sitting around, it was then you spotted a certain leprechaun who was missing theirs from their blazer’s breast pocket.

“That’s Crowbar’5 item!” said Fin, grinning as he turned to look at the leading Felt member. “Get over here, chief, it’s you!” Trace chuckled along with his colleague, his eyes shining, full of mischief.

Crowbar made his way to the front of the crowd, his signature crowbar in hand. You couldn’t believe your luck, getting the smart and most refined member of the Felt. Not to mention, you thought he was rather handsome. Was he intending to bring his crowbar in with him, though?-

“Com3 on, quit your staring, the gam3’s about to b3gin!” Trace chuckled as he pushed you towards the closet. Crowbar was already there waiting for you. 

“Good to see you here, (name).” Number 7 gave you a gentlemanly tip of his hat. He really was so handsome up close, and it made your heart jump the way he looked at you. 

“It’s great to see you too, Crowbar.” you replied. He gave you a small smile, before handing his Crowbar to Matchsticks for safe keeping. You gave a small sigh of relief that he’d chosen to leave it on this occasion. Trace then quickly ushered you both inside, and he signalled to Eggs to set the timer. He couldn’t keep that toothy grin off his face. Maybe he knew something you didn’t.

“S3v3n minut3s you two, have fun!” 

The door was slammed shut, leaving you in the closet with Crowbar. It suddenly dawned on you that you were now less than a few meters away from your secret crush in the dark. You could feel your heart rate pick up, even more so when Crowbar began speaking to you.

“Been having fun 7his evening?” It was a generic conversation starter, but you couldn’t help but start feeling a little nervous.

“It’s been all right, I’ve just been sitting around, really.” You played with your hands as you spoke, trying to find something to distract yourself from how close Crowbar was to you.

“Ahh, same here really. I suppose 7his is when 7he evening ge7s a li77le more exci7ing…You know, games and s7uff…”

A silence fell over the closet momentarily. You wanted to continue talking to him, but words failed you. You suddenly heard what sounded like movement coming from the other side of the closet, but before you could say anything, Crowbar spoke again.

“So, um, (name). Did you wan7 7o do any7hing in here?” He was even closer this time, and you felt yourself heat up. How could you answer something like that?! Of course, you knew you wanted more than anything to play this game properly with Crowbar, but how on earth could you tell him that?

You tried putting together an answer as carefully as you could. “Well, I’d…I’d like to…-” 

“Yeah?” He responded before you had a chance to finish. “I asked because…Well, I was hoping we migh7 be able to…play 7his game, as it should be, you know?”

Wait, Crowbar actually wanted to do this? You could hardly believe your ears, surely this was too good to be true? You were thankful for the darkness, so he couldn’t see how much you were smiling right now.

“You really mean that?” You asked, doing your best to retain your composure. 

The leprechaun hesitated a little before continuing. “Y-Yeah, I would. I’ve seen you around here a few 7imes when you’ve visi7ed, and I 7hought, I’d really like 7o ge7 7o know you be77er and all…Le7’s say I-”

You suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around your body, and pull you forward, straight into Crowbar’s chest. You gasped in surprise, and the next thing you knew, a pair of lips were clamped over yours.

Of all the things to happen tonight, you certainly hadn’t expected to be kissing Crowbar inside a small, dark space, but you loved every second of it. His kisses were firm, you could tell he’d waited to do this for a long time, and so had you. You gripped his shoulders as he further embraced you, taking your breath away.

He then parted from your lips to breathe, and he smiled, resting his forehead against your own, before whispering to you, “I like you, (name), and I wan7 to share my charms with you. You know, if you’re good wi7h 7ha7.”

You’d never felt so happy in all your life, hearing him say those words to you, and you could tell he meant it with all his heart. “I like you too.” You replied, smiling wide. Crowbar then moved his hands to either side of your face, his eyes gazing into yours, full of love and affection. He closed the gap between you once more with another kiss.

Just as you were losing yourself in the moment, the door was flung open, and you were greeted by the flash of Fin’s camera, immediately separating you both. Crowbar grumbled and glared daggers at the pair of grinning sharks.

“W3ll I n3v3r, Ch3if sure got it on in th3r3! Trace laughed, whilst you and Crowbar were still holding each other in the closet. Fin was chuckling at the photo he’d taken, and wasted no time in showing the others. 

Crowbar sighed and rolled his eyes at the other’s antics. “Yeah, sure, go ahead and show 7hem. I regre7 no7hing.” The tricorn-hatted leprechaun turned to you and smiled, slipping his hand into yours. There were some ‘oohs’ and whistles from the crowd around the room.

“Come on, we’ll di7ch 7his par7y.” Crowbar then whispered to you. “I know someplace else we can go.” He retrieved his crowbar from Matchsticks, before leading you out of the room to his desired destination, holding your hand tightly.

Trace watched the pair of you leave, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips.

“Just as plann3d.”


End file.
